


Missing Moments

by forgottenarchives



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenarchives/pseuds/forgottenarchives
Summary: Law, a teenager, is being kept as a prisoner in Doflamingo's basement. The only times he gets visitors is to have his ass beaten. Today he gets a little more than thatSet sometime duringchapter 18of Anthem for the Broken. You don't need to have read that to enjoy this.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	Missing Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Novicecomics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novicecomics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Anthem for the Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612348) by [Novicecomics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novicecomics/pseuds/Novicecomics). 



> I wrote this because I want more DofLaw

Today seems no different to how Doflamingo usually greets Law, a blow knocking his world sideways. Law stumbles, falling to the floor. He can’t fight back, defending himself against Doflamingo’s brute strength doesn’t work except to make him more savage. 

Normally Doflamingo would spit venom, harsh words spilling over his prone form and when he’s satisfied with beating Law to a pulp, Doflamingo will leave. Today he hovers. Crouches. Directly behind Law. 

Law, filthy and scraped raw, tries to pull himself up. He is shaking, the cold, the adrenaline, the fear latched themselves to him. He turns his head to see what his captor is up to and jerks in surprise when a hand runs over his flank. 

“Lift your hips.” 

The command is so bizarre Law is able to unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth.  
“What?”

Doflamingo clicks his tongue. A hand bunches at the waistband of Law’s trousers, tugging. 

“Up. Now.”

His mind starts racing. Law wants to think he’d fight back but in this fight or flight situation, he freezes. It’s as if his body won’t listen to him, despite his mind screaming at him to move, to claw himself away to the safety of the darkness where hands won’t grope him or hurt him. It’s so cold down here and Doflamingo’s presence ignites something within him. Fear. Rage. 

Hatred. 

As soon as Doflamingo’s hands are on him, Law's heart starts hammering against this rib cage and his joints freeze stiff. All he can feel is the red raw pain. 

“N- no.”  
Law’s lips quiver, and he can’t even find it in himself to despise the tears that gather in the corners of his eyes. 

A curled fist slams into his head, skull cracking against the concrete floor. Law is dazed, blinking against blinding white light that arcs across his vision. His nose is stuffy and his eyes are watering now. 

His head is head swimming from the potent cocktail of fear and the cold and the lack of sustenance in his body. 

Law still does not obey. 

Doflamingo sighs and lifts Law’s hips up, forcing Law up into his hands and knees despite his trembling, impatient. 

Doflamingo pulls Law’s loose trousers over his slim hips and tuts with impatience. He tugs them down, fabric ripping as he goes, exposing him.  
Law can feel Doflamingo’s hardness against his ass, the brush of his pink capris against the backs of Law’s bare thighs, his heart lurching again at the sensitive skin being brushed. 

Doflamingo pops the button of his capris. The sound is loud and drives home what’s about to happen and Law wakes up from his daze. He wriggles in the grip holding his hips firm, desperately trying to pull away. 

Something thick and cold trickles over his asscrack, down his thighs.  
No. 

“Please, dont,” he’s babbling now, unable to stop the stream of words banked up now the dam has broken. It’s really happening. His thoughts rise in pitch, sharply scratching against his throat.Oh god. Please, not again, not again, he hadn’t meant to say any of that out loud but he’s *terrified* and-

“Shut up!” Doflamingo brings his hand down on Law’s ass and cracks him. 

It serves its purpose in making him clench his jaw shut. Law scrabbles for purchase against the unforgiving concrete floor, desperately trying to avoid the inevitable. He can’t pull himself away, Doflamingo’s steady grip holds his hips up, exposing him. 

Thick fingers slide down his crack, swiping lube and rubbing against his asshole. Law isn’t ready for the way Doflamingo forces two fingers in, stretching him, forcing through the way Law clenches in fear. 

“Stop fighting it,” Doflamingo says, and pulls his fingers out. Law desperately hopes that’s it but Doflamingo shoves a third in. 

Law can’t help the way he cries out. 

The fingering is a perfunctory spreading of lube, and barely serves to ease the slide of Doflamingo’s cock. Law’s breath hitches when the thick head presses against his hole.  
Law arches his back against the intrusion. 

The blunt press of Doflamingo’s thick cock 

Every inch of his length splits and tears, sensitive skin stretching beyond its limits. 

Law screams, desperately bucking his hips, trying to pull himself away, but Doflamingo’s grip is iron. 

Doflamingo bottoms out, grunting into the air behind Law. 

He pulls out, and Law desperately wants to believe that’s it but of course not. 

Doflamingo snaps his hips forward, driving in and impaling Law. 

Law howls. Law tries to lurch forward to get away. It hurts, it hurts so fucking bad, he can’t help the shriek ripped from his lungs.  
He’s utterly dwarfed by Doflamingo’s body, 

The penetration is exquisite agony, pain racing through his body. 

Law can’t breathe. He can’t breathe. 

“So tight,” Doflamingo says, voice thin in his concentration. 

Knees scraped raw, on his hands and knees and the thrusting pushes him forward, forcing him to rest on his elbows. 

“The floor suits you,” Doflamingo says, and pauses. “But…” 

Doflamingo pulls out for a second and Law could weep in relief. Doflamingo stands, dragging him up with him, broad hand like steel around Law’s arm. He is forced over to his workbench, bent over it, his arm forced up behind his back. Law is trapped, writhing even as Doflamingo forces himself into Law’s body again. 

His thrusts are enough to force Law to his toes in an effort to get away, but he can’t move. 

Law is looking at his vials, equipment, but all he can focus on is his journal. If Law reached out he could touch it, and as he starts to move Doflamingo grabs his other hand and wrenches it behind his back. Doffy holds both wrists together. 

Law is terrified. He can’t move at all, trapped, smothered by Doflamingo. He turns his head to the side and pants with an open mouth, greedily sucking in air even as it is punched out of him with each mammoth slide of Doflamingo’s cock deep into his ass, rearranging his guts with his length alone. Law can’t scream, he can’t cry, he can’t even breathe. 

The snap of Doflamingo’s hips is splitting Law open.

It seems like it goes on forever. Law, bent over his workspace, arms forced behind his back and held in a tight grip, his thighs spread as he is penetrated by the relentless pace Doflamingo sets for him. Doflamingo, squeezing him, fucking him, using him.

Law barely registers when Doflamingo finishes, pulls out, spreading his filth over Law’s body. 

He’s trembling. Shaking like a leaf, and when Doflamingo releases him he drops to the floor on shaking knees. Everything is sticky, painful, wet. Law is sure he is bleeding. Something feels broken, deep inside. 

By the time he is able to move from his crumpled position he looks up and sees Doflamingo has already departed. All alone with his ripped clothes and the shudders through his limbs and the hitch in his chest where he desperately tries to breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> and i'm still hungry for more lol
> 
> Idk I'm still working on writing explicit... hope I did ok


End file.
